


Stop Teasing!

by ninjakatana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dorks in Love, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Minor Violence, Violence, lesbians in love, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjakatana/pseuds/ninjakatana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista is leading a double life and all goes well with her current shop lifting habits until she meets Ymir, underground drug lord with a very strange hobby. When the two bump into each other, trouble is sure to arrive as well as a ton of blackmail.</p><p>(On hold until I have motivation to continue this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The blackmail starts here...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fic so please be gentle ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ^.^ I'm Ninjakatana or just Ninja is fine :D This is my first fan-fic so there's probably going to be grammar errors, cheesy lines etc etc etc Also I initially wasn't going to have Historia so harsh and tough but I figured eh that side of her isn't as represented in the anime so i figured why not? And things are gonna get bumpy so buckle up creampuffs, it's going to be a long ride...(You earn a cookie if you got that reference)

"Sweetie, you have your pants on backwards." 

Oh curd. After rushing upstairs and fixing my pants I was halted once again at the front door by my very persistent mother.  
"Historia, darling, what are you doing in those old rugged jeans?" she nudged, "Go upstairs and change immediately! Do you think any boys will look at you with all that disheveled hair?" 

Okay this woman isn't going to let me out of the house any time soon. I trudged up to my bedroom and changed into a yellow sundress. Pulling out a black garbage bag I stuffed inside the clothes i was planning on wearing before and put my blonde, shoulder length hair into a bun. I checked my appearance once more on my full body sized mirror. Yep, definitely looking like a harmless looking girl, well harmless enough. 

I opened the double doors leading to my balcony. This is going to be yet another rebellious teenger break out. With a single sigh, I swung my bare footed leg over the glass barriers so that i was hurdling over the balcony. In one swift movement I swung over to the tree growing next to my balcony and scampered down the cherry blossom tree. 

"Right," I huffed to myself, "Back to business." 

 

***********************************************

"Excuse me mam, is that paid for?" The store clerk pointed at the obvious bulge in my previously changed jeans. Oh lord,how am i going to explain this one? I rotated my body as to not make the bulge as obvious and put on the best poker face i could manage. At the same time, i heard the store door slam shut signaling another customer has come in. With the sudden entrance the store clerk slightly tilted her head to greet the customer. Thanks to the slight distraction i covered my already tiny body by zipping up my hoodie covering almost up to my knees. 

 

"Ah! There you are!" A confident voice called out. There's no one else in here. Who are they talking t- 

 

"I've been waiting outside forever babe what's taking you so long?" Before i could escape from the stranger's clutches, a strong hand slapped my back and tightened around my waist. My body instantly reacted to the sudden romantic gesture but keeping my cool, I played along.

Looking closely at the stranger's face, I could see that it was a girl's face expect you wouldn't tell if she walked past. Her heart shaped face covered in freckles with glinting amber cat eyes shone with fake adoration. A smirk as wide as her cheeks and raven black hair chopped just above her shoulders. She easily towered over me and bent her head towards mine. I could see her face in even closer detail now providing a distraction to my cover up story i had planned in my head.

I stuttered on the spot, " Wha- I'll be in a sec b-babe, i just gotta finish some business," I quickly broke eye contact with the smirking distraction, giving a quick grin to the store clerk. Okay new plan.

Without hesitation I pecked the girl on her bottom lip taking her chapped lip on top of mine. A sudden jerk from the girl jolted my senses but it was soon met with her tongue sliding across my top lip. Our eyes wide open, challenging each other, unwilling to back off. Her eyes danced with mock as she bit down on my bottom lip earning her a slight moan that I didn't know i was holding in.

" You play dirty huh? I didn't pin you down as someone who makes out with a stranger at first sight." she muttered her lips still pressed against my own. Her smart remark made my face blush red. Her hand still on my waist, squeezed my hip. It was only a peck, why is she deepening it? I mean for someone i just met i few seconds ago, she sure seemed into it.

Turning my head around i noticed the store clerk must have awkwardly scuttled off, just as planned. As I try to recollect my thoughts, I licked my lips as a bad habit of trying to recall something. Of course, the girl was still standing there. 

"There's more of that where it came from." she winked in my general direction. What is she trying to do to me? My chest was still pounding from the kiss and she flipping winked at me. In a mid-thought, I recalled her rough, chapped lips brushing against mine and the way she edged her tongue across my lips like smooth skin being carved by a knife. A ruffle of clothes caught my attention as I looked up at the girl.

"I had fun angel eyes. Maybe another time." she expertly placed a piece of paper in my hoodie pocket. She must have experience with this. There is no way that this was her first kiss. My thoughts raced as she swiftly turned and began to leave. 

"Can I get a name at least?" my words tumbled out in a heap. Ergh, I sound like flustered, hormonal teenager. A slight chuckle escaped from her.

"Ymir. Ask for me if you need a fix," she replied, "Don't even pretend you don't know what I'm talking about angel eyes, I've seen the devil's mark imprinted all over you." With a final glare at the store clerk who was nervously avoiding eye contact with "Ymir", she strolled out.

My head felt like it was whizzing. My shoulders started to shake and my knees felt like jelly. If it weren't impossible, I'm sure I'll be melting in a puddle right about now. But enough lovesickness, I had to leave the store before I got busted from shoplifting again. And possibly find that girl again.

Before I could catch up to Ymir's long strides, I was stopped by another tall figure. This time a boy. Same raven like hair but with a tint of brown and teal eyes that could make any girl fall to their knees. Skin possibly as smooth and soft as a baby's butt and rough hands as if he'd been punching out the wall. He towered over me and stood in my way. He could obviously take me down with enough force. 

"I think you should know, Ymir never reveals her real name. You must be someone special." he pestered raising an eyebrow. His face a picasso of confusion and bewilderment.

"What's it to you?" I countered back, side stepping around him to gain a small peek at Ymir's soon disappearing shadow. Of course I couldn't side step someone as tall as the guy in front of me. 

"Ymir's obviously telling you to find her. Oh yeah, and before I forget what's your name?" he didn't notice the small attempt i tried to make to escape and tilted his head causally. This caused me to become infuriated at not only my failed attempts in the last few minutes but also the early attempts to shop lift without having to be rescued by a knight in shining armor. I kicked him hard in the crotch with my knee in one simple movement in response.

As he howled in pain and crumbled to his knees, I let out a harsh sounding, "Historia," as I scooted away from him. Boys. After that distraction, Ymir had left no trace of her in the parking lot. Wonderful. Now how am I supposedly going to find her now? Wait I don't need to find her. Right? It was only a suggestion anyways. Trying to distract my sinking feelings, i dug inside the pocket of my hoodie. Expecting a phone number, I found a smudged looking jumble of letters and numbers.

With a frustrated huff, I headed straight home not giving a shit about what time it is. The door creaked open as if no one bothered to lock the door before they left. A scribbled note could be seen on the kitchen bench top. 

"Gone shopping. Won't be back until morning." the note read. I scoffed at the reasoning of the note. As if. Mother was probably with one of the rich married men who'd been eying her the past week. Sounds unmotherly? Guess how I was born. 

Plonking my stolen items on my desk, I sat down hastefully at my chair. Now, to start finding that girl....


	2. Happy days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia goes looking for trouble when she considers finding Ymir. But will she be able to sense trouble for what it truely is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those people who left kudos on the first chapter. Feeling pumped and super excited for the plot to unravel :DDD Hope you guys are in for a ride.

Oh no. What time is it? Oh holy freckled-  
"Morning darl! I hope you slept well~" My mother's voice called up in the answering machine. Her usual sing song voice pierced my still recovering head. As I lifted my head off an inch of the surface of my desk, I realised I was still sitting in my chair with scribbled writing written everywhere on my torn up notebook in front of me.

"Dear, it looks like I can't come home today so please take care of yourself, oh and by the way how do you feel about a new suitor-" Beeeeep. Before she could finish her message, I punched a button on the answering machine. There was no way I was going to let her finish the rest of that message.

With slow movements, I stood up from the chair and stretched. Yawning, I glanced over at my alarm clock. 2:45 PM. Okay, not too much of the day has passed...right? I looked over at the items I stole yesterday. So much for that. Mother wasn't even home when-

Flashbacks started racing in my head of yesterday's events. Her coal coloured hair and strong build...wait where I was going again? Oh right. The shop clerk. She must have security cameras or something that could reveal my identity. I looked back at my balcony and back at my full length mirror.  
My hair, a more dishevelled mess than ever, still bright blonde and my distinctive blue eyes is sure to raise a few alarms if I went back to the store. But then again, I'm not having my face plastered everywhere in town. 

I strolled into my walk-in closet (another privilege of being a daughter of a gold digger) and exited with black, thick hair to my waist with emerald eye contracts. Sweeping the long bangs of the dark wig to the side I checked my appearance one last time. If my own mother walked in, she wouldn't be able to recognise me.  
Satisfied with my work, I grabbed my backpack fill of knives and well "supplies". If I plan on arriving alive where I was planning on going, I needed them. I have got to thank my "suppliers" for the get up later. The tiny piece of paper that Ymir had given me peeked out from the corners of my eyes. With a sight hesitation, I snatched the still illegible paper.  
Inspecting it closely, the smudged writing looked like it had been damp and tattered. The letters or numbers were slanted and crashed into each other like jammed cars in a car wreck. Argh wouldn't a simple number be so much more easier?

Wait, no. That would be too easy. Of course if it was like that, Ymir would probably be leading me into a trap. So if this isn't a trap...then what is this? I clutched the piece of paper in my hands and made a brisk exit to the balcony.

Before I could successfully drop from the cherry blossom tree, my wrist scratched against the rough bark of the tree causing an angry red mark to glower against my pale skin. Gritting my teeth, I let my long sleeves cover the scratch. I'll tend to it later.

It didn't take me long to reach the Underground. Well, it's not actually called the Underground, that's just the name we use around here. Just a quick climb over the wire fence that separates the suburban houses from the tall brick apartments. The wire fence also has a name here, Wall Rose.

No one blinked an eyelid as I walked around the Underground. People passed by uninterested in each other's business unlike the other side of Wall Rose where people would try to greet you with smiles or try to pretend that they know you. It's more peaceful in the Underground unless you're associated with the Titans.

The Titans are notorious in the Underground for countless unexplained murders, assaults, gang wars and other crimes that could take all day to mention. No one really knows what their true motives are besides from "creating havoc and destroying lives". 

Now, I'm not saying that Ymir might be associated with the Titans but when you're in deep trouble and you're suddenly saved by a mysterious looking girl looking for no rewards, she's definitely from some sort of gang. Of course, I'm not that well informed of gang culture really but everyone knows that if you're willing to trade valuables for some vital information, the Titans are the ones you seek.

Feeling more conscious of my surroundings and my "delivery" bumping against my back, I slid on my hoodie as causally as possible with my anxiety building up. Not many tend to escape alive from encountering a Titan anyway. As I trekked deeper into the heart of the Underground passing by closed up shops and countless people sitting hopelessly on streets, the number of crimes I witnessed increased. 

Many times I had to refrain myself from defending the poor victims of the Underground from either being robbed or assaulted by the many thugs running amok in the Underground. You realise along the way that no matter how many handbags you return to helpless old ladies, it just happens over and over again whether you decide to help out or not.

A wild rushing figure took off at the corner of my eye, as soon as he got what he came for and without much alarm or panic, he disappeared into one of the many alleyways that make up the Underground. His crime being forgotten and closed off as soon as he swung the sack full of money over his shoulder, dashing back into the shadows like a mouse fleeing back to it's mouse hole after stealing a piece of cheese. His stealthy shadow reigniting as one with the towering arc of shadows that overlook the many gaps of the Underground.

The victim of the crime had painted on a look of shock but it was quickly replaced by a look of defeat and looked down to where her handbag would've been. I looked away before the familiar feeling of guilt sunk in. With a brisk pace and my head held high, I turned a corner past the broken fountain.

This was it. The somewhat safe borders of the Underground to the well avoided turf of the Titans. As soon as I stepped foot on the dangerous territory, I imagined Titan's many scouts have already spotted me and are making their own way towards me now. Saving them the trouble of having to track me down, I placed down my rucksack and relaxed my shoulders, sitting my tired butt down on the cracked surface of what was probably a decent looking town once in the past.

"Little bird has come to pick up her treasure." a female sneer came directly behind me which cause my body to freeze and brace for impact. A sharp tip pointed gently at the nape of my neck and I immediately recognised this gesture.

"Annie bear! How's the scar healing?" I remarked and earned a drop of blood to trail down my neck. A deep scowl was forming on her face as I peeked my head at her reaction.   
"You haven't changed since I've left school." she bit back with a playful glint in her normally bored-looking eyes. Her long knife now pointing at my rucksack. "I assume you're looking for someone else this time?"

"Yeah, I think she's one of yours. Ymir is her name."


End file.
